noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 249
|image = Udarsha45 gaming for.jpg |Release Date = 10 September 2012 |Chapter = 249 |Volume = 05 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 248 |Next Chapter = Chapter 250}}While Rai, Regis and Seira are attending regular classes, Tao and Takeo are in Frankenstein's office to discuss the ongoing issue. Tao says he'll be getting the investigation report from KSA. M-21 has been staying in the lab with M-24 since he saw his former partner. Frankenstein asks their opinion about the re-appearing M-24 . Both Tao and Takeo opine that he's the real one as he knows stuff that is only known to M-21 and M-24 from before. However, M-24 has partial memory loss and frequently collapses. Frankenstein comments it could be due to the fact that the last time he saw M-24, even his brain was disintegrating. He decides to pay a visit to the KSA lab and check on M-24 himself. In the KSA lab, M-24 has just regained conscious and M-21 informs that he collapsed for two hours. M-21 is worried that M-24's body might disintegrate if he's still dependent on pills but the latter assures that he'd be dead by then if it was so. He asks why the DA-5 members were with M-21 and HIM. It made him think that he was someone else. M-24 also remarks that M-21 has changed and seems to be doing well. The tett-a-tetty is broken by the arrival of Frankenstein, Tao and Takeo. M-24 is surprised to see Frankenstein and when asked for an explanation on what happened, he answers in a somewhat uneasy tone. According to him, he was in a lab, drifting in and out of consciousness and when he thought his body had healed enough, he fled to the place where he and M-21 were once sent together. Frankenstein asks if he knows who was in charge of the lab but M-24 cannot recall anyone who seemed to be in charge. At this, Frankenstein becomes suspicious as a lot of trouble must have been taken to revive M-24 as well as hiding the researcher in charge and yet he was let to flee that easily and the ones sent after him not powerful enough. Frankenstein asks Sangeen for current report who informs of union agents sent in pursuit of an experiment sample. He further inquires after M-24's memory loss but M-21 affirms that it's the real M-24. Questioning cannot be carried out longer as M-24 has a sudden attack of pain. The KSA doctor assumes it occurs because of modification gone wrong. After he stabilizes again, Tao and Takeo befriends with him as M-21 gets to converse with Frankenstein alone. He asks Frankenstein to examine and treat M-24 personally. As Frankenstein readily agrees and tells to take M-24 home, M-21 is left surprised and grateful. When all of them reach home, they find Rai sitting in the living room, studying a book with paramount concentration that startles M-24. M-21 moves his friend to the lab where Frankenstein does check up. M-24 is drugged unconscious and left for a detailed scan that'll take overnight. Frankenstein and M-21 leaves the lab. When everyone's asleep, M-24 awakens with his eyes glowing green. He strolls around the house mumbling "The mission" and staggers to the living room to find the book which Rai had been reading so seriously. He grabs the book and stares at the shocking title: Gaming for Idiots!